


Late Night calls

by desdemona_1996_writes



Series: broken love, [4]
Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angsty phone calls, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Idiots in Love, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Phone Calls, Longing, Love Confessions, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Night Stands, Poetry, Post-Break Up, Relationship Problems, Relationship of Convenience, William Blake - Freeform, angsty little thing, dirty words, gold is dating zelena, makeup to breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: After a painful break up moving on proves to be harder then they’d anticipated.even when their beds are Occupied by another more suitable partner.Every night she calls. And every night he answers.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold/Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena, mentions of
Series: broken love, [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/565573
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Late Night calls

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished this, this has been hanging out in my drifts since;
> 
> August 8 2016,

Belle sat down on the sofa in her living room with her full glass of red wine.tucking her bare feet underneath her staring forlornly at her telephone while her bedmate wordlessly gathered his things. she glanced in his direction waiting patiently for him to leave while he still moved about her small apartment above the library.when he was finally gone she took a sip from her glass of wine and picked up the phone.her fingers almost subconsciously dialing his number. almost, 

Except it’s Not.it’s vey deliberate. She calls him every night.after every random meaningless sexual encounter with nameless partners. With the intent of getting some kind of reaction out of the infuriating Stubborn Man, after the boy of night is gone she picks up the phone and dials his number. 

Drumming her fingers she Waits impatiently for him to answer and he always answers.

"Hello." came his gruff voice over the receiver.

"Hay." She managed to say despite her heart hammering in her chest at the sound of his voice.

"Belle, sweetheart it's late.we agreed we wouldn't do this anymore." he said sounding bone tired.

"I know." She said apologetically. 

"Are you alone? he hesitantly asked. 

"He just left, Fuck and Run as usual."  
she replied downhearted. 

"So soon, I take it then that he didn't please you." he causally commented.

"No, he didn't please me." she retorted annoyed with how well he could still read her.

"Too drunk to get it up? he asked with a note of satisfaction.

"Oh he got it up just fine, he just wasn't very good at it." she took another sip from her glass of wine. 

"And honestly what did you expect Belle, every night it's the same story what exactly are you expecting to find in that vile place? He asked in his condescending judgmental tone.

"Oh just someone my own age, someone who can give me everything I want.  
marriage kids. happiness, all the things that you couldn't give me." She said spitefully regurgitating his words back at him.

"that's Not fair, I didn't mean this! you know that." He coolly replied without that familiar possessive tone. 

"jealous? She asked attempting to bait him.

"lets not play this game, shall we." He replied avoiding answering the question.his voice not even betraying a hint of jealousy.

"Where are you? she asked absently rubbing her thumb along the rim of her glass.

"The study, having a glass of scotch."  
he replied. 

"Is she there? she asked dreading his reply.

"Belle come on, Do you really want to know." he asked beseeching her.

"Yes, I want to know if she's there!  
she snapped.

"Yes." he hesitantly answered. 

She huffed. "I picked him up at the Rabbit hole, i didn't even bother asking him his name.it didn't really matter anyway.  
all I wanted was a good hard Fuck! 

"Belle..he began.

"Isn't that what you wanted for me! she snapped jealousy and bitterness Eating away at her.

"Now who's twisting who's words." he said with more then a hint of smugness that made her want to reach into the phone and smack him.

"Well I did Learn from the best."  
she retorted.

He sighed. "I wanted more then this for you Belle, so much more." he said with so much tenderness and regret. 

"He was young and very handsome, came at me like a jack hammer." She said baiting him.

"Enough! he snapped and she smiled. satisfied that she'd finally gotten under his skin.

"are you going to marry her? She asked.

"Belle sweetheart, you already know the answer to that." he replied. 

"I know or I thought I did, is she pretty? 

"Belle you know her, you've met her before.sweetheart have you been drinking? he asked.

"Only a glass of red wine." she weakly replied.

"Did you want to come over? she asked knowing full well the answer.hoping against hope that for once she didn’t know him better then he knew himself.

"Belle it's late, get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning." he said sounding just as exhausted as she felt.

"do you love her? She finally asked the question that she had been dreading to ask.but the question was burning her up inside and she’d go Stark Raving mad  
if she didn’t ask him.

"Belle, he sighed. come on."

"do you love her? she pressed him knowing full well that the simple answer had the power To destroy what was left of her broken heart.

"you know I don't, he answered with an edge to his tone. I love you. only you,  
your the one that ended this Not me! 

"I know but why, why don't you want too marry me? she asked knowing full well the answer.every night she Calls him and asks the same question hoping for a different reply.or at least An less convoluted explanation. 

"Oh sweetheart you already know all my reasons, let’s not do this again.he sadly replied.it's late and you've been drinking." 

"I'm Not drunk! She said a little too loudly.

"get some sleep and we will talk again in the morning, I promise." he said trying to end the painful call. 

"I can't do this anymore." she said downing her glass of wine.

"I know." he said sounding just as broken as she felt. 

"Tell me about your day? she asked as  
she stared forlornly into her empty wine glass.wishing she had more wine but she couldn’t seem to make her legs work to get up and pour herself another glass. 

"Oh just another lovely day in Paradise,  
He said sarcastically and she could distinctly hear the sound of another round of expensive alcohol being poured.I called my son again." 

"Did you talk to him? she asked hopefully.

"No but his roommate answered, told me that Neal is doing alright.but he didn’t wish to speak to me." he replied his voice heavy with regret. 

"Sorry." she sheepishly replied.

"Don't be, it’s not your concern." he stated again shutting her out of that part of his life.

"Right." 

"You should get some sleep sweetheart,  
you have to be up early in the morning."  
He said softly.

"I know, meet me for breakfast at granny’s? she asked unable to hide the desperate note of hope in her voice.

"Granny’s I think not, he said with a chuckle.besides I don’t think it would do either of us any good to be in a room together." He continued after a long pause. 

"Right, No we wouldn’t want that. is she in your bed waiting up for you? am I keeping you from joining her? She bitterly asked.

"Hardly, she knows better then that.  
I usually spend my nights in the study.  
you know I can’t sleep without you."  
he hesitantly added.

"Still?

"Yes, always unfortunately. I still..he faltered unable and unwilling to finish the sentence.

"Come over." she tired again.wishing she could just wrap her arms around him again feel his heartbeat beneath her Palm. Smell him, he always smelled so good.

"I can’t, you know I can’t. besides I have company over." He oh so causally replied to her exasperation.

"Right." 

"Jefferson’s been asking about you,  
you should call him sometime." he said tactfully Changing the subject.

"You wouldn’t mind us being friends,  
I mean it wouldn’t bother you? She asked somewhat skeptically.

"Of course not." 

"How come we never talked like this before? She asked.

"I guess I have Nothing to lose now,  
and before..

"And before You did, so that's the secret to getting you to open up? having Nothing to lose." She retorted More then a little annoyed with him. 

"Belle, that’s not..

"I still love you." She said suddenly. cutting him off mid sentence. 

"Oh Belle, my darling Belle." 

"I miss you." She admitted. 

"I miss you too." He confessed.

"Is she still there? She asked. 

"yes, I think so." He replied.

She's always there, did she move in?  
She demanded the green eyed Monster of jealousy rearing its nasty head. 

"No she hasn’t moved in, nor will she Belle, after Milah walked out on me I Decided then and there that I would never Put myself in that position again.being made to watch the person I love walk out on our life together." 

“So you kick them out instead.”

“That’s Not fair Belle.”

"I know, i shouldn't have called you,  
I'm sorry." She said apologetically.

"it's alright my darling, get some sleep goodnight." He tenderly replied.

"Night, I'm sorry to disrupt your evening." She said.

"don't be, you didn’t." 

Belle hung up the phone and got up to  
pour herself another glass of wine.maybe tomorrow Night she wouldn’t call.maybe she'll have a three some! See how the infuriating Bastard likes that! She thought while fighting back unshed tears.

  
  


after hanging up he poured himself another glass of scotch when he turned to see Zelena standing in the door way. 

"who was that? She asked with her arms crossed over her ample chest.her cold blue eyes glaring accusatory.

"Belle." He casually replied and took a long drink of his scotch.

"Why was she calling, well.what did she want? She asked growing annoyed with his cool silence.

"she was just lonely." He replied staring forlornly into his glass.

"well I don't much care for her calling my man, and at this hour! little tart. if she calls again you will Not answer." She stated in her demanding childish tone.

he smiled snidely at that."I will always answer her call, if you have a problem with that then there's the door.he pointed a finger indicating the door.but I warn you dearie that once you walk out that door you won’t be welcomed back." 

She huffed, "are you still in love with her? she demanded with her hand on her hip.

"always, is that a problem? He asked plainly giving her a warning look.

"well, just don't bring the little tart over when I'm around." She said as if she had any a say in the matter.

"I can make No promises where Belle is concerned." he replied with an edge to his tone. A warning not to push the matter any further. 

“Well I’m going to bed.” She said as a clear invitation. 

He nodded his head his gaze returning to the book he was perusing when she called. 

He smiled when he came across a passage that reminded him of her. 

Belle was finishing her third glass of wine when her phone rang.She Hesitantly Answered and was taken aback to hear his voice over the line. 

“And throughout all Eternity I forgive you, you forgive me. As our dear Redeemer said. This the Wine, and this the Bread”  
he recited the poem to her. 

“William Blake.” She said smiling. 

“Read me some more.” She asked taking the remainder of her glass of wine and siting back down on the sofa. 

“Alright.” He agreed turning the pages in the book to a random passage.

**Author's Note:**

> -William Blake, Broken Love-
> 
> “My spectre around me night and day  
> Like a wild beast guards my way;  
> My Emanation far within  
> Weeps incessantly for my sin
> 
> ‘And seven more loves in my bed  
> Crown with wine my mournful head,  
> Pitying and forgiving all  
> Thy transgressions great and small.
> 
> ‘When wilt thou return and view  
> My loves, and them to life renew?  
> When wilt thou return and live?  
> When wilt thou pity as I forgive?’
> 
> ‘O’er my sins thou sit and moan:  
> Hast thou no sins of thy own?  
> O’er my sins thou sit and weep,  
> And lull thy own sins fast asleep
> 
> …
> 
> ‘Let us agree to give up love,  
> And root up the Infernal Grove;  
> Then shall we return and see  
> The worlds of happy Eternity.
> 
> ‘And throughout all Eternity  
> I forgive you, you forgive me.  
> As our dear Redeemer said:  
> “This the Wine, and this the Bread”


End file.
